


Bye-Bye Devil

by The Morningstar Adventures (JosieRuby1)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: charlotte talk, dan and lucifer bromance, devil reveal, friends - Freeform, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/The%20Morningstar%20Adventures
Summary: Dan comes into the penthouse to find Lucifer shouting and banishing his Devil-Face and questions him about Charlotte.





	Bye-Bye Devil

**Author's Note:**

> As always co-written by Tom who is too far away in NYC. D:

Lucifer writhed in pain as he fought to dim the fiery sparks originating deep in his soul. The sparks of guilt that transformed him into the monster. They were fading, subsiding back into his core, to be replaced with a warmer feeling that grew out of him into his wings. They unfurled as Lucifer screamed in frustration, his eyes glued shut, his hand clutching Azrael’s.

“I was young, foolish and arrogant. I didn’t understand, how could I understand, the true light is that which we shine as one? How could I know that when one light shone above the rest? I was only evoking the desire for shining in our own light, taking responsibility for our own actions.

“Uriel wanted to destroy everything we had built, it was the last option since I wasn’t going to help. He only understood in his last moments, but we could have talked first. I wanted to talk, but the Detective’s life was at stake, he left me no choice but to strike first.

“If I had let Cain go, he would have ended me, it was a fight only one of us could win. If I lost, he might have gotten away, he might not, but the one thing he would not be in guilty. He felt no guilt in that wretched soul of his, I had to make him feel it, to get justice for Charlotte.”

Lucifer was too lost in his speech to notice Dan Espinoza enter the room. Dan, who had so recently lost Charlotte, walked in to hear Lucifer screaming about justice for her. The devil face was gone once again, and the angel who Lucifer longed to remain as had returned. He turned, exhausted, and saw Dan, staring at him in a sort of stunned silence.

“Hello Daniel,” Lucifer said. There was a forced casualty to his voice as he tried to keep his composure now.

Dan’s mind seemed to be moving at 100 miles per hours, before he finally settled on a question. “You killed Pierce to get justice for Charlotte?”

“You’re taking this remarkably well,” Lucifer commented.

“Honestly, man? Nothing you said or did could surprise me anymore,” Dan replied, a slight laugh in his tone. “I just wanna know about Charlotte.”

“Of course, Daniel,” Lucifer said. He could understand this need which overruled the emotion of learning the truth about the Devil. “Don’t worry, Daniel, she is in Heaven and her killer is in Hell.”

Dan let out a breath of relief. “How do you know who goes where?” He asked, his tone tainted with hope now. “Do you… decide who goes where?”

Lucifer shook his head and remained quiet for a moment, choosing his words carefully. “No. The choice is based off the human subconscious. The way an individual feels they deserve to go is the way they end up. Cain… He claimed he had no guilt, but he did regarding Charlotte and that took him downwards. Charlotte spent her time making amends and, in the end, she felt herself to be redeemed and she went up. I was only a gatekeeper, now I’m not even that”

“Which way-” Dan hesitated as he asked the question. “Which way do you think I would go?”

“Daniel, you have more than made up for any mistakes you have made in the past, I have no doubt of that.” Lucifer replied. “You will be with Charlotte again, eventually. I will never get to see her again, but at least you will.”

Dan had no words to say to that. He was relieved at the knowledge of being reunited with Charlotte, but it was bitter sweet with the final comment Lucifer had added. With nothing to say, Dan tried to take a leaf out of Ella’s book and stepped forward to hug Lucifer. The other tensed slightly, an awkward confusion at Dan’s unexpected physical contact. After a moment, Lucifer returned the contact, patting Dan on the back.

The pair only parted when they heard the elevator door open and they found Chloe smiling at them knowingly.


End file.
